Un passé, un futur
by LyanaDavid
Summary: Quand le passé et le futur se rencontre. Tiva.


**_Un petit one-shot qui me tournait dans la tête depuis un bon moment et sur lequel je me suis décidé à mettre les mots. Merci à Juju pour la relecture et une mention spéciale à Calleigh Watson pour avoir trouvé le titre parfait! J'apprécierais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez!_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Elle se tenait en retrait, adossée contre un grand arbre et observait le jeune homme. Incroyable comment leur relation avait évoluée au fil des mois, des années maintenant, qu'ils avaient passés à travailler ensemble. Finalement, elle avait trouvé le courage d'admettre ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il y avait déjà un moment qu'ils se tournaient autour, la tension était palpable entre eux. Ça avait commencé dès leur première rencontre. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Il était le seul à jamais l'avoir retournée de la sorte. Il provoquait en elle des rafales de sentiments contradictoires. Il pouvait la faire passer d'une folle envie de le tuer d'une manière lente et douloureuse à l'irrépressible besoin de se blottir contre lui et ce en l'espace d'une seconde. Elle adorait la façon dont il la faisait tourner en bourrique mais également la manière qu'il avait de lui démontrer que peu importaient les circonstances elle pouvait compter sur lui. Elle lui faisait confiance. Jamais elle n'aurait cru cela possible, pas après Ari. Elle avait toujours été méfiante, mais après la façon dont il s'était joué d'elle et dont il avait trahi tout ce en quoi elle croyait, elle s'était juré de ne jamais plus accorder une telle confiance à quelqu'un. 

Pourtant, cet homme aux airs et à l'attitude de gamin avait réussi à traverser les remparts derrière lesquels elle s'était refugiée. Ils avaient ensemble partagé des moments heureux, comme des moments difficiles. Elle avait ri, pleuré et hurlé de rage en sa compagnie. Ils avaient risqué leur vie côte-à-côte pendant des mois, mais le plus important, elle avait partagé avec lui ses plus grands secrets, ceux qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé un jour confier à quiconque. Elle aussi avait su voir derrière ces pitreries et son manque de sérieux l'homme qu'il était vraiment. Quelqu'un de sensible, qui sait écouter et qui est loyal envers ceux qu'il aime. Elle l'aimait. Elle avait trouvé le courage de le lui dire quelques semaines auparavant, lors d'un de leur petit dîner entre amis. Elle, Officier du Mossad, tueuse surentraînée, Agent du NCIS, avait du s'y reprendre par trois fois avant de réussir à articuler ces quatre petits mots : _Je t'aime Tony_. Il s'était approché d'elle et l'avait embrassée avec une délicatesse surprenante. Depuis ce temps, ils étaient un _« nous »_. Ensemble... l'idée lui plaisait. Et elle était là aujourd'hui, à l'observer de loin, alors qu'il rendait hommage à celle qui leur avait permis de se rencontrer. Il était toujours profondément attaché à elle, elle le savait. Les yeux du jeune homme s'allumaient d'un éclat particulier lorsqu'il évoquait son souvenir. Elle était profondément émue qu'il ait voulu qu'elle soit à ses côtés pour partager cet instant. _Ensemble..._

Elle fut tirée de sa réflexion par le jeune italien qui lui faisait signe de s'approcher.

* * *

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla près de la stèle de pierre et déposa avec délicatesse les fleurs qu'il avait choisies pour elle. 

« Bonjour toi ! Désolé de pas être passé plus tôt. On est débordés au boulot en ce moment et tu sais l'Indiana c'est pas la porte à côté.

- C'est pas grave. Tu sais, j'ai l'éternité devant moi, lui répondit la voix de Kate sur un ton espiègle. »

Le jeune italien sourit à l'évocation du souvenir de sa partenaire. Il pouvait la voir, le toiser de son air mutin, un sourire éclairant son visage.

« Tu sais, ça fait déjà trois ans, mais j'ai l'impression que c'était hier.

- Bon, si tu veux bien, Tony, évitons de tomber dans la mélancolie. Si tu me disais plutôt qui est cette jolie brune qui t'accompagne ?

- Ah, oui, je voulais te la présenter. C'est Ziva.

- Ziva ? La Ziva ? Celle qui te fait tourner en bourrique la moitié du temps et dont tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre qu'elle va finir par vous faire tuer à force de se jeter dans des situations pas possibles ?

- Oui, cette Ziva là, mais elle est plus que ça.

- Je vois, tu es en train de me dire que tu défies l'une des règles de Gibbs ?

- En quelque sorte. Disons qu'on ne fait pas que se fréquenter. Elle a emménagé chez moi la semaine dernière.

- Tu veux dire que « Monsieur peur de l'engagement » a finalement changé ?

- Oui…

- Je crois que si je n'étais pas déjà morte, je m'évanouirais.

- Ah, ah, très spirituel Kate !

- Et comment cette tueuse du Mossad s'y est prise pour te faire craquer ? Je me doute qu'elle doit posséder tous les moyens pour arriver à obtenir ce qu'elle veut, mais te convaincre de t'engager avec elle !

- Elle est… simplement elle-même. Il n'y en a pas deux comme elle. Même si elle à l'air froide et distante, elle est sensible, elle sait écouter et elle est digne de confiance. Je lui confierais ma vie sans hésiter. Elle a été là pour moi dans les pires moments même si je n'ai pas toujours été à la hauteur. On a partagé des choses tellement intimes que maintenant, je ne me vois pas continuer sans elle.

- Anthony DiNozzo amoureux… jamais je n'aurais cru voir cela de mon vivant, enfin… bon, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oui… Tu me manques Kate, » soupira alors le jeune homme en levant les yeux vers sa compagne qui se tenait un peu plus loin.

Il lui fit signe d'approcher. Lorsqu'elle l'eut rejoint, il l'enlaça doucement et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Merci d'être venu avec moi aujourd'hui. Ça compte beaucoup à mes yeux. »

Puis il ajouta d'un ton moqueur :

« Je crois que vous vous seriez bien entendu, toi et Kate. Elle avait presque aussi mauvais caractère que toi ! »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme devant l'air indigné de sa compagne. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Il se retourna alors pour s'éloigner de la dernière demeure de celle qu'il avait considérée comme sa sœur, entraînant la jeune israélienne à sa suite. Celle-ci se retourna et ses yeux se posèrent sur la dalle de marbre_. « Je suis désolée, j'aurais tellement voulu que ça se passe différemment. Je veillerai sur lui, je te le promets. »_ Comme elle emboitait le pas à son partenaire et amant, elle sentit la douceur de la brise sur sa peau, la chaleur du soleil l'enveloppa. Elle eut à ce moment la certitude que cette jeune femme, avec qui l'homme qu'elle aimait avait partagé un lien si fort, leur donnait sa bénédiction et leur faisait la promesse d'un avenir prometteur. Elle resserra un peu son emprise sur la main du jeune italien et sourit, avant de déposer un doux baiser sur sa joue.

**_FIN_**


End file.
